A generic method and a corresponding pallet stopper are known from DE 10 2007 024 30 A1, wherein the stop is moved by a transversal drive transversal to the feed direction from the reset position into the feed path and back. The housing of the known pallet stopper envelops the stop in both positions and has a corresponding installed height.